


A Tale of Two Brothers

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester and his roommate, Castiel, attend Castiel's twin brother's wedding. Family drama ensues when Jimmy and Gabriel plot to get just deserts for Castiel's mother and ex.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Wedding Day





	A Tale of Two Brothers

Dean woke up on a Saturday morning to find Castiel sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee with a faraway expression on his face. Instead of the usual yoga attire that he wore to teach class, he was dressed in a pinstripe blue suit and tie. His hair was slicked back and his face completely clean shaven.

Dean joked, "You're looking spiffy today. Job interview? Giving up yoga for a lucrative career as an accountant?"

Castiel looked at him, startled, "No, my brother is getting married today."

"Gabriel? The one that likes to streak that you mentioned?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, my twin brother, Jimmy."

"There's another like you?" Dean asked.

"He's nothing like me," Castiel said bitterly. "He's never disappointed his parents. He's got a respectable job and marrying a lovely woman named Amelia."

Dean's brow furrowed. He never expected that tone from Castiel. His roommate was the most upbeat person he had ever known. "Everything ok, Cas?"

"It's my first time in five years I'll be in the same vicinity as my parents. I wouldn't go, but Jimmy called me to ask. He told me he needed me there," Castiel responded.

"You and your parents aren't close?"

"That's an understatement. I believe the final words I said to them were 'I hope they die in a fiery pit in Hell.' I shouldn't be burdening you with this. It's not fair to you."

"Burden away, Cas. I'm always here for you. You took me in and gave me a place to stay. You've been there for Sam when I haven't. You've done so many thoughtful things for me."

"Maybe, I'll talk about it another time. I need to get to Jimmy's wedding," Castiel stood up. He then stared at Dean for a long moment. "Would you like to come with me for moral support?"

Dean was taken aback for a moment but replied, "Give me a minute to get a suit." After getting dressed, Dean joined Castiel who was pacing in the living room. Dean asked, "Want me to drive?"

Castiel nodded and passed Dean the address of the venue the wedding was held at. After they got in the Impala, Dean eased it onto the road. Castiel sighed and rubbed his brow, "I need to give you a little context, so you aren't going in completely blind. My family didn't throw me out or anything, I chose to leave. They didn't like my lifestyle but begrudgingly accepted it. Or, so I thought. They sabotaged my personal life and my professional life. I walked away from both and used my inheritance from a grandmother to start the yoga studio."

"What did they do?" Dean asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Dean. It's in the past. I want to live in the present. This moment is what counts. So, I'll go to my brother's wedding. I'll toast happiness to him and Amelia, and then we'll go back to the house and open the bottle of Patron tequila in the cabinet above the refrigerator." He squeezed Dean's knee, "I know that's not fair of me because you're falling on the family sword with me. But is that ok?"

Castiel looked at him with such vulnerability that Dean would have agreed to anything at that point. "Sure, Cas. I'm here to be whatever you need me to be."

When they arrived at the venue, signs directed them to a large rose garden in back of a Victorian style white mansion. Dean walked next to Castiel feeling like everyone was staring at them as they crossed the yard.

Castiel made a beeline to an older woman in a tailored suit. "Mother."

"Hello, Castiel. I see the prodigal son returned," she said smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Jimmy asked me to attend. I can refuse nothing that Jimmy asks," Castiel said. "I know he loves me." Castiel put an emphasis on the word he.

"Aren't you going to introduce to me to your… friend?" 

"Dean, this is my mother, Naomi Novak. Mother, this is Dean Winchester. He is staying at my house for the summer," Castiel answered.

Dean smiled charmingly, "Hello, Mrs. Novak."

Naomi said, "For goodness sakes, call me Naomi. Otherwise, I sound old enough to be your mother."

Castiel smirked, "You are old enough to be his mother, Mother."

A smiled flickered briefly on Dean's face as he saw a tiny bit of Castiel's sass return. Dean said, "Of course, Naomi."

Naomi arched an eyebrow at Dean before looking at Castiel, "Is he your…?"

"Still single mother. You saw to that. Dean is simply a friend. Now, if you excuse me, I want to find Jimmy for a moment. Will you be ok alone, Dean?" Castiel looked at him concerned.

"I'm fine, Cas. Go talk to your brother."

Naomi said as she watched Castiel walk off, "They were very close growing up. Before Castiel got so…remote and standoffish. I worry for him."

"Cas seems to be easy and outgoing to me. He runs a growing business, owns his own house, and has a lot of friends," Dean replied.

"What do you do, Dean?"

"I'm going to Kansas State for a mechanical engineering degree. I'm doing an internship with Roman Enterprises this summer."

Her eyes narrowed, "And you intend to return back to Kansas at the end of the summer?"

"I have one year left to graduate," Dean looked at her warily. "I need to go back."

"I see. I know Dick. I can get him to offer you a job after graduation. Dick and I go way back. Of course, it wouldn't be at the home offices here in Palo Alto, but he has some fine locations around the country," Naomi smiled.

"And why would you do that for me?"

"It's good to have friends, Dean." She smiled at him sweetly. 

"I have plenty of friends, thank you. It was nice of you to offer," Dean winked at her. 

She seemed flustered as Castiel returned to his side. Castiel said, "Let's go sit down, Dean." Castiel guided him to the second row of chairs and sat down next to him. 

Dean whispered, "I think your mother just bribed me to go away."

Castiel's jaw set in a grim line, "It's a thing she does."

Dean was startled when Jimmy approached the front where the minister was already standing. Castiel and Jimmy looked so much alike Dean wasn't sure he could tell them apart. After staring between them for a few seconds, he noticed Castiel had a few more lines around his eyes and seemed a little more worn down. Dean frowned. He wondered what exactly Naomi had done to drive him away from the family.

A man with short sandy hair and hazel eyes sat next to Castiel. He said, "Hey, little bro, you made it. And who is the big lug you brought with you? He's pretty hot. Mom's head is going to explode."

Castiel sighed, "Dean, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Dean. He's Sam's brother."

"Oh, and how is tall, handsome, and shaggy? Is he still dating the cute little blonde number?" Gabriel said.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Gabe, her name is Jess. And yes, they are together. And you are as annoying as ever."

Gabriel smirked, "Can't fault a guy for trying. And I'm your favorite brother."

Castiel muttered, "Except for Jimmy, you have a very low bar to meet."

Dean glanced between the two of them while they slung verbal arrows liked a tennis match. He finally broke in, "It's good to meet you, Gabriel. I've heard a little bit about your adventures."

"My fame always precedes me," Gabriel winked at Dean.

Castiel said, "Hush. They are starting."

The wedding progressed normally. The bride was stunning in a white dress, Jimmy acted as the perfect stereotypical groom. Soon, the minister pronounced them married and they heading to the other side of the wedding arches to have pictures taken. 

Gabriel said, "Ok, now the party starts inside. Bet you ten dollars, Michael will be the first brother drunk."

Castiel responded, "I'm going to head out. I don't want to stay for the reception."

"Jimmy wanted you to give a toast," Gabriel protested.

Castiel frowned, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He gave a long-suffering sigh, "Fine. Dean, are you game?"

Dean said, "You lead, and I'll follow, man." Dean smiled, trying to hide how tense he was. Castiel felt like a coiled spring that was about ready to snap. 

When they went into the Victorian house, Castiel stopped and froze in his tracks. "Who invited Balthazar?" He gulped looking at a man across the room.

Gabriel responded, "Shit. I didn't think Michael would really do it."

Dean stared at the man they were looking at. He was tall, thin, and blonde. Dean could hear his British accent as he joked with the woman next to him. He looked at Castiel who had paled. Castiel muttered, "Gabe?"

"It's good, Cassie. Just breath. He'll stay on his side, and we'll stay over here."

Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel stood off to one side in a little cluster as far away as possible from the other guests. Dean caught several people staring at them. Whenever he did, he flashed them a wide smile. Castiel had crowded himself against Dean, so Dean put his hand in the small of Castiel's back. 

When the time came for Castiel to do the toast, Gabriel guided him to the center of the room where Jimmy was standing. Castiel began, "I know I haven't been around lately…"

The brother that Gabriel had identified as Michael heckled, "Whose fault is that?"

Gabriel snorted, "Better lay off the champagne, Michael. You don't want a repeat of Pukesgiving 2012. Throwing up on the Thanksgiving turkey, never good." 

Castiel hesitated before continuing, "But I know how much you love Amelia. I wish every happiness for you. And I know when you are ready to have children, those kids will have a far superior set of parents than we ever did. I love you, Jimmy. You're the best twin brother a guy could have."

Naomi looked livid and stalked towards Castiel and Gabriel, as Castiel stepped away from the mic. Jimmy hugged Castiel before glaring at his mother. Some heated words passed between the Novaks as they stood in the center of the room.

A chuckle next to Dean startled him. He turned to see Balthazar. "Castiel always did have a way with words," Balthazar said with a laugh. "I miss that about him. I miss a lot about him actually. He's the one that got away."

Castiel said sharply as he stopped in front of them, "You mean the one you gave away."

"Cassie, they were just going to keep offering. At some point, I knew they would never let us alone. So, I did the best thing I could do for both of us and walked away," Balthazar protested.

"With half a million dollars in your pocket and a director position at the London office," Castiel snarled louder.

The wedding guests started to stare at them. Balthazar said in a lower voice, "Now, Castiel, let's not start a scene."

Castiel snapped loudly, "Screw you." 

A hand clamped down on Castiel's arm. Michael yanked Castiel's arm hard as he said, "You need to shut the hell up now." Castiel almost stumbled.

Dean said in a low growl, "You have about thirty seconds to let go of that arm, or I'll make you let go." He looked at Michael menacingly.

Michael let go and Castiel strode to the exit. Dean followed in his wake. The room was so silent Dean could have heard a pin drop. Dean and Castiel were almost to the Impala before a voice called out after them, "Castiel, wait." They turned as Jimmy rushed towards them with Gabriel on his heels.

Castiel sighed and said, "I'm so sorry, Jimmy. I knew this would happen. It's why I didn't think I should come."

Jimmy shook his head, "It's ok. I wanted everyone to see the hypocrisy of our family. They hurt you and never were held accountable. Now, everyone knows exactly what they paid off Balthazar to leave."

"But Amelia? I ruined her big day."

"You didn't. We were planning to elope because I didn't want the whole family drama thing. She didn't care about the wedding. But Gabriel thought…"

Gabriel smiled, "Our parents were never held accountable for the things they did to you, Cassie. They needed some just deserts."

Dean glowered at them both, "Did either of you consider what it might do to Cas? Or consider his feelings?"

Gabriel said, "I swear I didn't tell Michael to invite Balthazar. We were going to expose it in a completely different way, but you and Balthie took care of that for us."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, just don't… I've learned to compartmentalize the past where it belongs. I live in the present."

Gabriel retorted, "You keep saying that, but you need to build a future. You're keeping everyone at a distance." He indicated Dean, "Keep this one. I like him. I think he made Michael piss his pants."

Jimmy hugged Castiel. "I'm sorry, Cas. I did want you at my wedding. You and Gabe were the only two we were going to invite if I eloped."

Castiel hugged him back. "I hope you and Amelia find happiness. You really will make good parents." Castiel punched Gabriel in the arm, "But you, Gabriel, you are an assbutt, and I hope you have to endure a two-hour lecture from Mother, followed by Michael harping on you endlessly for years."

Gabriel said, "Ok, I deserve that. Bye, Cassie."

Dean and Castiel got in the car. Dean said quietly, "You ok, Cas?"

"Well, it's not every day that you attend your brother's wedding, insult your parents, embarrass your ex, and not get punched in the face. So, I'll call this a win." Castiel smirked. "I bet you are sorry you said yes this morning. Jerry Springer episodes have less drama than that," Castiel joked lightheartedly but Dean could see the pain in behind the smile. "I bet you never attend a wedding quite like that ever again."

Dean replied, "Balthazar is the stupidest man on the planet."

Castiel looked away, "It's not his fault. Not really. They made his life a living hell. Someday, I'll tell you the whole story. But today is not that day. Today, you and I are going to get out of these monkey suits, watch some Dr. Sexy, eat pizza, and beer."

"No pineapple on the pizza," Dean grumbled.

"Yes, pineapple. All the pineapple. Nothing but pineapple." Castiel grinned.

Dean sighed, "Ok, just this one time since you ruined your brother's wedding and all, I'll let you have pineapple."

Castiel smirked, "That's the spirit, Dean. Just wait until you see what happens when my family gets together for Christmas. You haven't even met my father yet."

Dean almost said he wouldn't be there for Christmas, but he stopped. Why not come back to California for Christmas? He didn't have much holding him back in Kansas beyond finishing his degree. Christmas in California had a nice ring to it.


End file.
